What do you think about
by nana.0.o
Summary: Gimana pandangan nation-nation lain mengenai pertengkaran, pertikaian, perkelahian, atau peperangan Indonesia vs Malaysia? Check it out! warning : FULL OF NESIAXMALAY! FULL BANGET!


**Summary : **Gimana pandangan nation-nation lain mengenai pertengkaran, pertikaian, perkelahian, atau peperangan Indonesia vs Malaysia? Check it out!

**Author's Note : ** Ternyata sebelum fic NetherexNesia selesai, ini udah selesai duluan *dibunuh abang Nethere* ah sebodo! Daripada ini fic kelamaan di lepi, ntar busuk #alesan

Request dari **haefalent** MalayxNesia! Meski nggak keliatan kayak fic, semoga anda cukup puas XD kalo gak puas, nanti saya kasih service ++ (bahaya banget ini bahasanya). Maksudnya, kalo enggak puas, nanti saya bikin lagi XD (masih belon bosen sama Malay x Nesia)

Oh iya, satu lagi. Semoga makin banyak fic NesiaxMalay yang dibuat, mereka berdua bisa beneran damai sedamai-damainya XD amiinnn~ makanya author lain juga bikin yah XD *ditendang karna semena mena*

**Warning :**FULL OF NESIA X MALAY! FULL BANGET POKOKNYA XDDD

** Disclaimer : **Sampe fic ke-6 saya ini selesai pun Hetalia tetap punya Hidekaz... kapan jadi punya sayaaa? *goncang2 hidekaz* - mulai ganas

###

What do you think about...

###

Gimana menurut mu tentang perang antara Indonesia x Malaysia?

**Prussia :** sama sekali nggak AWESOME!

**German :** mana ada perang yang ASEM!

**Prussia :** It's AWESOME, WEST! Bukan ASEM! Semua peperangan yang ada aku pasti AWESOME!

**German :** (geleng2 pala)

**Austria :** tapi kali ini aku setuju sama Prussia. Perang lempar-lemparan potongan apusan karet sambil ngeluarin semua nama hewan di bonbin itu nggak keren.

**Switcherland :** Betul itu! Harusnya langsung DOR aja!

**Italy :** Vee~ kenapa mereka harus perang ya?

**Romano :** meski aku sebel setengah mati sama Potato-bastard itu, aku nggak sampe mau nantang perang kok…

**England :** bilang aja takut.

**Romano :** Ap.. APA? Si…siapa yang takut sama potato bastard! Kono yaroooo!

**England :** ngomong kenceng2 biar gak gemeter tuh….

**Romano :** ….

**Japan :** kurasa mereka berdua mempertaruhkan harga diri. Benar-benar jiwa samurai sejati…

China : Oh.. gitu ya.. aru.

**Switcherland :** DIAM KAU JAPAN! Kalau mereka mempertaruhkan harga diri harusnya langsung DOR aja! Nggak usah pake perang mulut segala!

**Hungary :** Sebagai adiknya, bagaimana menurutmu, Singapore?

**Singapore :** harusnya mereka tarung di RPG aja~ seru tuh… bisa milih jadi mage, knight, swordsman, ato archer. Aku lebih suka jadi Archer sih, abisnya bisa nyerang dari jarak jauh trus.. bla bla bla….

Singapore kini kecanduan maen gem onlen setelah minggu kemaren bosen maenin NDS nya. Nation lain menganggap suara barusan sebagai angin lalu dan mulai obrolan lagi.

**Sealand :** Oi! England-bastard! Sealand itu Negara loh!

**England :** iih… apa sih ni bocah! Kita lagi gak ngomongin itu tau!

**Russia :** (nepok bahu Sea-kun) Become one with Russia – da?

**Sealand :** ENGGAK! Sea-kun NEGARA MANDIRI! Hahaha

**Singapore :** (masih ngoceh soal RPG)

**Spain :** Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berdua itu emang aneh sih…

**Italy :** Vee~ apa yang aneh, spain nii chan?

**Spain :** masa Nesia kalo belajar harus pake rumus-rumus yang susah, baru ngerti… dikasih logika malah nggak ngerti… si Malay juga, kalo nggak dijelasin sama Nesia, dia gak bakal ngerti-ngerti. Aneh kan?

**Yang laen :** (stare at spain)

**Greece :** Zzzzz…..zz…

**Turkey :** ini kita lagi ngomongin apa sih?

**Spain :** Ehh? Ya maksudnya…. Nesia…sama malay… belajar harus berdua… nah kalo mereka berantem terus, nggak mungkin kan. Err… maksudnya…. Eh apa ya? Ya intinya! Mereka berantem itu agak nggak mung….

**Yang laen :** (masih stare at spain)

**Greece :** ZZZZzz… zzzz….ZZZZ..zzz (makin pules)

**Spain :** Errr… oke, itu gak ada hubungannya… Cuma mau kasih info doang… (mundur ke belakang dengan perlahan)

**Netherlands :** pokoknya musuh Nesia-chan itu musuhku! Malaysia musuhku!

**Belgium :** Kalo mereka baikan gimana kak?

**Netherlands :** aku bakal tambah sebel sama Malaysia…

**Luxembourg :** Ah, intinya mah kakak emang nggak suka sama Malay… cemburu buta…cih~

**Nethere :** Eh! Apa katamu Luxie? Aku emang cemburu! Tapi nggak buta!

**Denmark :** Eh, kemarin kan mereka berdua berantem lagi. Lempar-lemparan makanan! Cuma gara-gara bekal makanan mereka samaan, Nesia nuduh Malay ikut-ikut.

**America :** Padahal ya, tu bekal mending kasih ke Iggy aja deh, kasian dia tiap hari Cuma bawa scone. Ya kan Iggy?

**England :** (pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek ngorek sampah)

**? :** aku berharap mereka berdua cepet baikan…

**Kumajirou :** Siapa ya?

**? :** Aku Canada, kumachi….

**Iceland :** padahal aku cukup sering main ke rumah mereka… hangat sih, nggak kayak rumahku yang dingin.

**Finland :** Iya! Kemarin juga pulang sekolah kita ke rumah Mereka. Iya kan Su-san?

**Sweden :** Umm…

**Norway :** Sebenarnya kemaren asyik, Cuma gara-gara ada Anko uzai, suasananya langsung memburuk…

**Denmark :** Heii! Aku kan Cuma bilang pajangan batiknya bagus! Aku memuji loh! Jarang-jarang orang hebat seperti aku bisa kasih pujian.

**Norway :** Iya, gara-gara kau menyinggung masalah batik itu, mereka jadi adu jotos lagi…

**Iceland :** Yah, aku memang maklum sih sama kebodohan niichan.

**Finland :** pertarungan itu memang tidak bisa dihindari.

**Sweden :** Hmm…

**Denmark :** OOII!

**France :** Dari cerita-cerita kalian, ternyata hubungan mereka benar-benar buruk ya…

Tiba-tiba cewek-cewek tukang gosip pun ikut nimbrung.

**Ukraine :** Hah? Sejak kapan hubungan mereka buruk… mereka baik-baik saja kok…

**Belarus :** Kakak nggak liat ya mereka selalu berantem?

**Ukraine :** lahh… trus yang pelukan malem-malem depan kamarku kemarin siapa?

**Nethere :** (pasang tampang siokk ga percaya)

**America :** Nesia sama Malay pelukan? Nggak mungkiiinnn… salah liat kalii…

**Ukraine :** tapi suaranya emang suara mereka kok!

**Seychelles :** Eh iya! Aku juga pernah liat mereka ciuman malem-malem di taman.

**Nethere :** (pasang tampang siokk level 2 + udah mau gantung diri)

**Ukraine :** tuh kan! Mereka emang baik-baik aja…

**Liechtenstain :** Jadi sebenernya mereka….

**Belgium :** mereka pacaran ya?

**Luxembourg :** Terus berantem itu mungkin cuma masalah antar pacar XD ya kan kak? XDD

**Netherlands :** (mati putus asa) Luxie… kamu bener-bener….TEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (lari-lari lebay)

**Luxembourg :** hah? Tega kenapa? (bingung)

**Ukraine :** yah, kalo kata orang, suami-istri tanpa pertengkaran bagaikan sayur kurang enak XD

**Belarus :** kurang garam, kali kak….

**Ukraine :** ya… kan jadinya ga enak… (=3=)

Tiba-tiba di tengah percakapan seru itu, Indonesia dan Malaysia masuk ke kelas.

**Netherelands :** (balik lagi karena ada Nesia)

**Indonesia :** HAH? BUKU GUE YANG DIATAS MEJA MANAAA?

**Malaysia :** (siul-siul)

**Indonesia :** HEH! PASTI KERJAAN LO LAGI YA?

**Malaysia :** tadi pak guru suruh gue ngumpulin buku PR, lo nya lagi nggak ada, jadi gw kumpulin aja langsung.

**Indonesia :** MALAAAAYYY! ITU BUKU CORET-CORETAAN GUEEEE! LO PASTI SENGAJA YAA?

**Malaysia :** Enggak kok…mana gue tau kalo itu buku coret-coretan.

**Indonesia :** Mampus dah gue…. Banyak gambar yang enggak-enggak lagi disitu! (panic mode:ON BANGET!)

**Malaysia :** makanya~ jangan sering coret-coret yang aneh-aneh…. Pak guru bisa marah besar kalo liat coretanmu INDON.

**Indonesia :** HAYOO! Lo tau kan sebenernya? HAH?

**Malaysia :** Errr… gag sengaja liat…

**Indonesia :** WATT? AMBILIN BUKU GUE! SEKARANG!

**Malaysia :** idihh.. ogah amat… ambil sendiri sana…

Udah nggak usah panjang-panjang… abis ini adegannya Cuma jitak-jitakan, cubit-cubitan, jotos-jotosan, tendang-tendangan, tikam-tikaman, bunuh-bunuhan…waduh…

Nation lain langsung sigap dong….

**Singapore :** (miting Malay dari belakang - nation lain gaada yang mau, takut mati muda) Aduuhh, udah dong kak…

**Netherlands :** (miting Nesia dari belakang- ini emang niat dari tadi) Sabar Nesia…

**America :** OKEE! Sebagai HERO di kelas ini aku yang bertindak! Ayo Nesia, Malay… SALAMAN! Demi kedamaian XDD

**Indonesia :** OGAH!

**Malaysia :** AMIT-AMIT!

**Nation lain :** (maksa Nesia-Malay untuk julurin tangan )

**Indonesia :** eh! Jangan pada maksa gini dong!

**Malaysia :** aduh! Gue ogah banget!

**Prussia :** udah deh gak usah banyak bacot! Salaman aja susah amat! (langsung nempelin tangan Nesia & Malay)

**Spain :** Nah! Gitu aja kok repot! Udah salaman….udah damailahh…

**Indonesia &Malaysia :** …..

10 detik kemudian….

**Nation lain :** (hening menunggu reaksi)

1 menit kemudian….

**France :** (garuk-garuk)

2 menit kemudian….

**Netherlands :** OI! Ini kok gak lepas-lepas salamannya? Udah gak usah kelamaan! Timing! Timing! (aga nggak rela)

**Malaysia :** Ck… (Narik tangan Nesia terus langsung cium)

**Indonesia :** (Kaget sedetik, terus nutup mata) mm…

**Netherlands :** (Siookkk level 3 aka bibir bawah jatoh, mata kosong)

3 detik kemudian…

Nesia mulai membalas ciuman dari Malay.

10 detik kemudian….

Malay melepaskan pitingan Singapore dan memeluk Nesia

13 detik kemudian…

Nesia melakukan hal yang sama pada Nethere dan memeluk Malay.

**Netherlands :** (lari pulang sambil bercucuran airmata) NESIAAAAAAAAA JAAAHAAAAATTTTTT…!

Dan sampai 1 menit pun mereka berdua belum berhenti berciuman dan melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain.

TAMAT

**German :** OOOYYY! INI APA DAH LANGSUNG DITULIS TAMAT?

**Author :** *siul siul*

**France :** Belum selesai juga mereka berdua? Aku jadi iriii….. *drolling*

**England :** NESIA! MALAY! UDAH DONG AH! MALU LIATNYA! ITU TULISAN TAMAT UDAH TERPAMPANG MASIH BELON BERENTI JUGA! (nutupin mata Sealand)

**Sealand :** England-bastard! Aku mau liaaatttt (meronta-ronta)

**Hungary :** jadi sebenernya hubungan mereka tuh gimana sih?

**Nation lain :** (angkat bahu)

**Author :** (masih siul siul geje)

Ah pokoknya gimanapun hubungan Nesia&Malay, yang penting TAMATTAMATTAMAT! - semena mena

Oke, serius nih (pasang muka serius, mata melotot, bibir nutup)

Ditujukan untuk para coward di dunia maya yang memperkeruh suasana Indonesia x Malaysia. Kita berdua sama-sama salah, jadi akuin aja. Nggak usah saling caci maki di internet gitu….

Saya bukan cuma sedih ngeliat Lagu Indonesia di ganti seenaknya gitu, tapi saya juga sedih sama orang Indonesia yang ngejek2 Malaysia di blog, forum de el el… dengan kata2 yang parah dan kayaknya nggak pantes banget buat diliat….

Sampe saya sendiri dibilang pengkhianat sama temen2 gara2 suka sama pairing ini (;_;)

Yah, berharap masalah Indonenesia sama Malaysia selesai emang nggak semudah itu sih… tapi sedikit berharap boleh kan? *wink* saya cinta damai XD *peace*

Kalo ada yang menyinggung, mohon maaf ya XDD

review?


End file.
